To the Beautiful you
by Zuruichi1234
Summary: Ginga a young boy being abused and bullied his life became so miserable, this is all because of his fathers mistake. But when he came Ginga's life turned into a dream, he made him happy, but an accident happen this accident made him and his friend future crumble. (Smut comes later)
1. Chapter 1

To the Beautiful you

In a small home, a child was being abused. His father kicked him and tried to strangle him.

"Where's your mother Ginga?!" his father asked ferociously.

"I-I don't know…" little Ginga said as his father threw him to the ground and kicked him again.

Outside of that small home, his mother watched as her son got beat up over and over again.

The mother cried and cried as she waited outside of the small house. She waited for her husband to come out, but sadly, he didn't.

The entire night was filled with screams and weeping voices from little Ginga.

**Morning **

A detective, known as Hyoma, wore a long coat, with a red tie, and a white polo with blue jeans.

He knocked on the door of the little house. No one answered, so he knocked again and again. Nothing but silence; he barged inside.

To his dismay, he saw his fugitive, drunk.

"Mr. Hagane, you are under arrest for murdering Mr. and Mrs. Gellad." Hyoma said slightly annoyed.

"WHAT!?" The father took an empty bottle of beer and smacked it on the head of the officer.

Mr. Hagane stood up trying to get away, but he was too drunk and he fell over instead.

Hyoma tackled him to the ground and punched him in the face.

"You shouldn't have done that!" The officer took out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed his drunk fugitive.

The cops came inside the small house and took the man.

The neighbors saw what was happening they threw food at the drunken man and kept on saying

"_It's him!" _

"_He's the one who did it!" _

"_Go to hell!" _

The officer stayed inside the little house for a few moments. He heard a small sob coming from under the dirty sheets.

Hyoma looked under the sheets and saw little Ginga; covered with bruises and a few scratches. He took the little boy and carried him outside.

"Someone please attend to this boy's need!" The officer shouted.

"He's 15, he can attend to his own injuries!" a woman shouted back.

"You; are you this boy's mother?"

"Sadly yes, y'know, none of this would have never happened if you would've just kept your mouth shut!" she spat.

The police officer just looked at the mother in shock.

"If you want my son, you can just keep HIM!" The mother declared.

**America**

"_Pass it here!" _said a young boy.

The cheerleaders, on right side of the field, were cheering for the young fellow player. He belonged to the school's soccer team.

"_Ryuga Ryuga! _

_He's our man! _

_Can you defeat him? _

_NO ONE CAN! _

_GOOOOOOO RYUGA!"_

The cheer captain of the cheerleading squad was Brittany Cliff; the most popular girl in school.

She gave Ryuga a wink, even though he didn't even notice it.

One player saw this and grew jealous, so he pushed Ryuga to the ground.

"GAH!" Ryuga grunted and fell to the ground rolling; he glared at the teammate who did that.

"Why did you do that?! BASTARD!" Ryuga shouted.

"Fuck you!" his teammate flipped him off.

Ryuga stood up and tackled the guy. He delivered hard punches to his face.

The coach saw him do this and told Ryuga to stop, but he wouldn't listen.

Brittany rushed to Ryuga and pleaded for him to stop, but he still wouldn't listen.

Ryuga hit the teammate so hard that the poor guy had a nosebleed.

"_Ryuga, stop this at once!"_

Ryuga stopped.

'_That voice' _he thought.

Ryuga stood up and looked at the person who told him to stop.

'_Doji…bastard….' _

"What do you want Doji?!"

"You're going back to Japan, Ryuga. You'll attend college there."

"What?! I'm 15, I'm not a genius!"

"Hm, I guess you want to take things slow. Okay, but you're still going back to Japan."

"What!? NO!" Brittany whined.

"This doesn't concern you, Miss Cliff, so please, mind your own business."Doji glared.

Brittany couldn't talk anymore; Doji's glare was like sharp knives pointing at her. It made her feel like a dartboard!

"Uhhh.."

"Stay out of this Brittany, you're so annoying!" Ryuuga groaned.

"All of your stuff has been moved, so there's no need to go back to your room. Just wash up and change into your clothes." Doji ordered.

"Tch!" He grunted.

But Ryuga did as he was told.

He went into the shower room and changed.

He now wore a clean white polo with his school tie, maroon pants, and black shoes.

'_This is such a pain!' _He thought.

"Hurry up, we're going to be late!" Doji hated to be late.

**To be continued. . .**

Thankyou for reading!

Thankyou for Won-chan for beta reading this! XDD


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(At Minato airport) (8:25am)**

"Good morning, Ryuga-sama" greeted the bodyguard.

"Morning…" Ryuga replied.

The bodyguard led him and Doji to their car. He opened the car's door so both Doji and Ryuga could get in.

**(30 min. later)**

"Now Ryuga, this is where you will be staying. This town is called _Shirotakeh Street_. Your school will be at Metal Academy High. Don't worry, someone will drive you there. STUDY HARD, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah" Ryuga just looked out the window.

He saw an ambulance drive away. There he saw a kid wearing a dark red uniform; he was looking at the ground.

'_What is he looking at? Is he counting ants?' _Ryuga thought.

'_My father is dead…..'_ Ginga thought.

The ambulance was taking away the dead body of Mr. Hagane.

"Your father is dead now." Said a voice.

"…." Ginga did not reply.

His mother smacked him on the head.

"C'mon, let's go!" his mother said slightly annoyed.

Ginga followed silently.

"Okay Ryuga, this is where you will be staying." Doji pointed out.

It was a large 2 story house. The dark red gate of the house automatically opened. The car drove in.

One bodyguard got out and opened the car's door for Ryuga.

He looked at the house, "Why the hell is the house so big?!" Ryuga asked.

"It's not that big. Oh, the yard has a swimming pool, you also have your very own gym in there, you have 3 master bedrooms, and the maid comes here once in every 2 days. Go ahead and explore your new small playhouse. Here"

Doji handed out the keys for the big house.

"What about my luggage, where is it? And my allowance too?!"

"No worries, the luggage is already in your new home. Your allowance will be placed in your bank account. Once every 2 weeks you get 30,000 yen, goodbye."

Doji then closed the window of the car. Then they left, leaving Ryuga alone.

Ryuga unlocked the 2 big doors of his so-called home.

He saw that his kitchen was covered in marble; the color was white. His fridge and cooking utensils were the color red.

His living room had a flat screen T.V and a big one his couch.

Ryuga saw the stairs, he went up to the upper floor. It had a good view of the kitchen and living room.

"I wonder which of these rooms are mine." Ryuga looked at the right, he saw a sign saying _Ryuga's Room_.

"There it is…" he approached the room and opened the door.

He saw his bedroom, _'of course, red sheets' _he thought.

At the right was his closet and his study table_._ There were big pillows and small ones.

He saw his balcony; Ryuga walked towards it and he moved the curtains that it revealed a sliding door he could slide it to the right.

There was his pool and a Jacuzzi.

Ryuga went back in and lay on his bed. Suddenly, he heard a sound _"piiip" _then the walls in front of his bed started sliding to the right then it revealed another flat screen TV.

Ryuga took out the remote that he laid on he saw the green button and a red button. He pressed the green button; the T.V. went back to its original place.

Then he tried the red button; on the left side it revealed a room with a bed and the room displayed BDSM stuff and weird toys.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Ryuga screamed.

He ran out of the room and pressed the red button again so the entrance would close.

'_Geez, what the hell was Doji thinking?!'_ Ryuga thought.

_Ring, Ring _

He flipped open his phone and answered it.

"Hello…Doji..what-"

"The house was given by a friend so there's a-"

"A room filled with sex toys, I know"

"If you found yourself a girl that you can screw wi-"

Ryuga immediately closed his phone and threw it on the bed.

'_Sorry Doji, but I'im bisexual. Wait, but I prefer men though. Am I gay? Fuck no! Hell no! I'M BISEXUAL!' _He argued in his head.

"Such a pain, ARGHHH!"

Ryuuga just laid on his bed and fell asleep.

**Doji**

"Where is our money, Ms. Tategami?!" Doji asked with a glare.

Ms. Tategami became frightened and worried about her son.

"If you won't give us our money, then do you want us to kill your son?"

"My son?! WHERE IS HE, YOU BASTARDS!" she shouted.

"He's in there" Doji pointed.

Their small cottage had all old stuff in it. Ms. Tategami, or Ariya, ran towards the cottage. When she got there, he wasn't there. She ran back towards Doji in confusion.

"Where is he, WHERE?!" Ms. Ariya said while hitting Doji at his chest, crying.

One of his secretaries whispered to him "Sir, Kyoya Tetagami escaped sir"

Doji pushed the woman away and rushed towards the cottage. There he saw the window which had blood.

"Men release, Dusk and Might! He couldn't have gone too far, judging by the blood." Doji said.

Dusk and Might were 2 vicious hound dogs; they would track down their prey.

As soon as Might and Dusk were released, they started tracking down Kyoya Tetagami.

**Kyoya**

'_Damn it, I can't run! AGH! It HURTS'_ Kyoya mentally said.

Kyoya could only walk; he couldn't run because a glass shard was in his leg and there was blood all over it.

"_Bark"_

"_Bark"_

"_Track him down! Might and Dusk"_

He trembled in fear; was this the end of him? He gritted his teeth and started running.

'_Doesn't hurt! IT DOESN'T HURT AT ALL!' _Kyoya thought,trying to fight the throbbing sensation in his leg.

Suddenly, a mysterious person grabs him and starts dragging him away.

"WHO!? IS…TH…IS….." Kyoya's eyes faded and he fainted.

**Night time with Ginga and his mom. . .**

Ginga and his mother were in a food court. Gina would drink an entire sake bottle, and Ginga would just stare at the floor.

"C'mon, eat ginga!" his mother said.

Ginga nodded.

This made his mother snap her patience.

"You stupid child all you do is nod!" Gina said and she whacked her son on the head.

"Sorry" Ginga said in a whisper.

Gina didn't hear it, but she didn't even care.

"When you finish schooling, get a job!" she slurred.

She poured another round of sake into to her cup, but Ginga stopped her.

"Mother, please stop" he said as he held the bottle in his hands.

"Bullshit!" she took back the sake bottle and drunk it all.

All of the people saw it and started staring at her.

She stood up, "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?! Who do you think I am? I'm a superstar! Lalalalaaa~" she started dancing.

Ginga tried to stop her, but his mother was so drunk that she even pushed him down.

So he just gave in and ate dinner. There was lots of meat in it.

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – We Meet**

Ryuga had woken up from his slumber and has found out that it was already late. He glanced at a clock that was hanging up on the wall; 7:30 pm.

To him, it was early so he got up and took a bath.

'_It would be nice to go out for a stroll tonight,'_ when he finished his bath, he put on a white shirt, shorts, and his red jacket.

Ryuga went out for a stroll into the night.

As he was walking around aimlessly, he started talking to himself.

"4 x 6 = 24, 4 x 5= 20, 4 x 7 = is…28…wait…I hate math so why am I-"

Suddenly, he heard sounds of someone swinging.

'_So there's a park nearby here.'_

Ryuga followed the sound of the swing and found a park.

There he saw a boy wearing a school uniform, it was the same boy that he saw last time swinging.

The boy was looking down. Ryuga took the other swing and started swinging too. The air was thick, so he stopped.

"What's your name?" Ryuga asked.

"What do you mean my name….You don't know me?"

"Oh, so you're a superstar, then?" Ryuga said with a playful smile.

"….." the boy just looked down.

"No? Then are you're a model?! You sure look like one." The boy still didn't pay attention to him.

Ryuga leaned over to see his name tag.

"Oooh, Ginga Hagane, that's your name!"

The boy looked up and stared at Ryuga. He then stood up and started walking away.

"Hey, super star!"

Ginga ignored.

"Model!"

Ginga ignored again.

"Ginga Hagane!"

Ginga stopped, _'He called my name…not number 27!' _

It suddenly began raining. Ryuga ran towards Ginga and grabbed his arm, "C'mon, let's run and get out of here."

"Wh-Where are we going-WAH!" Ginga slipped on a rock and fell, now his ankle was sprained.

"Geez, you should've ran faster." Ryuga bent down, "Here climb on my back, hurry, or else we'll both catch a cold!"

Ginga climbed on, "You know you-"

"I'll listen to your rambling later."

Ryuga began running towards his house. He opened the small gates, went in, and opened the door of his house.

He turned to Ginga, "Strip."

The boy blinked for a while.

'_What the hell am I saying?!' _Ryuga thought.

"Where should I put my wet clothes?" He looked at Ginga, he saw his bare body.

Ginga was now in his boxers and began to remove it.

"D-DON'T TAKE IT OFF HERE! G-GO TO MY ROOM AND USE THE SHOWER THERE!" Ryuga pointed out.

The boy nodded and left.

'_Oh god, he…he..HE WAS SO DAMN SEXY!' _Ryuga was now in heaven, _'And now he's using my shower~!'_

He got rid of his thoughts and started preparing a meal; hot vanilla milk and a banana.

"…" Ryuuga was speechless on what he was making, _"Dammit, re-do!" _

**(Where Ginga is)**

"He called my name" Ginga mumbled.

He was so happy to have someone in his life to call him by his name.

"I wish I could be his friend…." He sighed, _'I think I should get out now….'_

Ginga got out the shower and grabbed a towel. Once he toweled dry he wrapped the towel around his waist. The towel was short, but it was enough to cover his private parts.

He grabbed another small towel to dry his hair, then he placed it on his shoulders.

Ginga left the bathroom and stared at Ryuga's bed.

'_So big!' _Ginga thought. He jumped on the bed and smelled the pillows,_ 'It smells so good~' _he thought happily.

While rummaging on the pillows, he found a remote. Ginga accidentally pressed the red button and the secret door was opened.

"Whoa!" Ginga was now curious, so he went inside.

**(Where Ryuuga is)**

"A sandwich should be fine…..but a banana would be hotter." Ryuga was now having an internal fight with himself.

Demon: Choose the banana don't you want to see him lick it, or deep throat it like it was a-

Angel: NO RYUGA, that would be a bad thing!

"Why would Ginga deep throat a banana anyway?" Ryuga asked himself.

Angel: True.

Demon: Let's say he wants to get intimate with you? Or have-

Angel: STOP! Ginga-chan is innocent like an angel.

Demon: PFFFF! We hardly know him anyway. He might the same as those sluts we used to date.

Angel: I DISAGREE! GINGA-CHAN IS INNOCENT!

Demon: No I bet he is a-

Angel: Innocent!

Demon: Slu-

Angel: INNOCENT

Demon: AT LEAST LET ME FINISH!

Angel: Okay, you may continue…..

Demon: I bet he is a slu-

Angel: INNOCENT!

Demon: Well you know what, since you won't let me finish on what I saying then I'm leaving!

Angel: I'm leaving too!

Both the demon and angel disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Okay, sandwich it is" Ryuuga went to his fridge grabbed some ingredients for the sandwich.

"Uhhhh…Ryuga!" Ginga called from the bedroom.

"What?!"

"Can I borrow your clothes for a while?"

"Yeah, try looking at the white basket I think there's a shirt there!"

"Ummmm…Thank you!"

"No problem, Ginga!"

**(Where Ginga is)**

'_No problem, Ginga!' _

Ginga blushed when he remembered Ryuga calling his name.

He went to the Comfort Room (Ryuga's room), there he saw a white polo.

He took off his towel and wore the polo. It was too big for him; the collar was hanging on his shoulder and the sleeves were too long too.

"I guess I don't need pants." Ginga said.

He then went back to the secret room. There he saw strange stuff on display. The first thing that caught Ginga's attention was the bright yellow banana-like structure.

'_Food….'_ Ginga thought.

He grabbed the thing that looked like a banana.

"Hm, no peel? Maybe it's already peeled…." Ginga then saw weird cups. He read it, "Strawberry aphrodisiac? Maybe it's a drink to go with the banana!"

He grabbed the weird cup, took off its lid, and drunk it all.

"IT **DOES** TASTE LIKE STRAWBERRIES!"

**To be continued…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors warning at the buttom please read a warning that i will discontinue this story.**

"I feel weird….." Ginga's body became sensitive.

He could feel the cloth of the polo on his nipples and the cold floor under his bottom. He started to shiver and dropped the bottle. Ginga collapsed to the floor.

"Ah…ah..hah…hah.." he trembled.

"Gingaaa!" Ryuga called out.

He looked around; Ryuga was shocked to see the opened door that led to that ROOM. He placed the tray of food on the bed and rushed towards Ginga's side.

"Ginga! What's wrong?" Ryuga tried to touch him but his hand was swatted away.

"Don't touch me!...gah!...ahhh!" Ginga moaned at the feeling when the cloth brushed against his sensitive nipples.

Ryuga looked around, he saw the bottle and he examined it.

"Strawberry…APHRODISIAC!" Ryuga rubbed his forehead, "Do you know what you justdid?! You drunk a sexual drug."

"I…I. .thought those drugs were to make people fall in love."

Ginga started stripping; Ryuga watched as Ginga threw the white polo to the side.

He covered himself, "I'm sorry but I can't take it. My nipples feel strange."

"WHOA!" Ryuga was now having nosebleed at the heavenly sight.

Ginga stark naked, nipples red like strawberries all perked up. At the side of Ginga's mouth saliva was dripping, his skin was starting to look shiny, and his eyes filled with lust and need.

Demon: C'mon Ryuga~ Just do him already~

"I-I-I can't.."

Demon: So, you want to suffer?

"Huh?"

Demon: Dude, we have tight pants.

". . ."

Demon: FUCK HIM ALREADY!

"No!"

Ginga fell over and moaned a little, "Ahh..nn."

Demon: Just look at the poor boy, he's practically begging for it!

"Shut the FUCK UP!"

"AHHH~"

Demon: If he moans one more time, I think we're gonna snap.

Ryuga tried to concentrate away from his perverse thoughts, 'Go to your happy place, go to your happy place, go to your happy place.'

Demon: Wish granted, happy place is obviously right here in front of you; two plump butt cheeks. Don't you feel like ramming in, without preparation, feeling that tight hit! Damn, that'llfeel sooooo good. Then do it over and over again, the entire night, nonstop! Maybe you could even use those sex toys on him! There are even bunny ears and cat ears, dude. Which would you prefer? If it were me, it'd be bunny ears, I mean; you and him would be fucking like bunnies,riiight?

Ryuga remained emotionless but his whole body was turning bright red from listening to the demon.

"R-Ryuga! He-help me!"

The demon disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He snapped out of it looked down and saw Ginga at his lap. He slightly tugged on Ryuga,begging for HELP. Ryuga's patience snapped, he pulled the boy onto the bed.

"Ginga, I know we just met, haa, but I can't control myself anymore!"

He crashed his lips at Ginga's, giving him a deep luscious tongue kiss.

"Hnn..nn..ngh" he moaned between kisses.

Ryuga licked Ginga's lips then went down to his neck, sucking on it to form hickeys. His hand started tweeking the left nipple, the other hand was caressing Ginga's smooth back acting as a support.

"Ryu…gah!...AH!...NGHH…..what are you..ah!" He couldn't finish what he was trying to say.

Ryuga started sucking on the sensitive nipple.

"N-NO AH!..R-RYU..GAH!" Ginga gasped.

Ryuuga started stripping, taking only his shirt off and leaving his tight pants on.

He resumed kissing the boy roughly. His hands roamed all over Ginga's body, getting to feel and grope the skin he longed for.

Ryuga tweaked both of the nipples, then his right hand started to stroke Ginga's dick, "Do you feel good, Ginga?"

He then went lower and started licking his suffering member, then sucked it.

"AH!.. ~….RYU-GAHHH!" Ginga moaned and tugged at Ryuga's hair.

Ryuuga kept sucking he placed 3 fingers on Ginga's lips.

"Suck these, make sure you coat it with a lot of saliva." he ordered, Ginga followed.

He stopped sucking and blushed a little. Ginga was gripping his arm and obediently sucking his fingers. Ryuga swallowed hard and started licking Ginga's twitching hole.

"MMMhhh…NNHHH…AHH~" Ginga mewled and Ryuga took his fingers away.

He placed one inside his small hole.

"WHAT'RE YOU-?! AAAHH! RYUGA!" Every time the boy moaned out his name, Ryuga'spants would get tighter.

He fingers probed around inside the boy, searching for a certain spot. When he inserted a second finger..

"RYUGA~….STOP!...NO…NOT THERE!" Ginga's back arched at the sudden feeling of wave of pleasure.

He loved the reaction and continued touching the spot several times.

"WAH!...AHHHNN..NO!...AHHH!..SO..SO…RYUUGAH~" Ginga unleashed a lot of cum. There was cum on his stomach it even reached to his face.

"We're not done yet~" He resumed the scissoring motion in the tight hole then inserted the thirdfinger. Thrusting in and out in a fast motion, hitting the same spot again and again.

Ginga's penis stood up again, "Ruuga!...oh!..ahhh!...HNNN..AHHH!" the boy moaned and panted.

Ryuga slowly flipped Ginga over; his partner was flat on his stomach with his ass raised in the air.

"R-Ryuga..w-…what are you gonna d-do?" Ginga asked while still in deep pleasure.

"It's my turn to have fun now, so stay still…" Ryuuga unzipped his pants and took out his 6 inchcock, it was standing up dripping with pre-cum.

He spit in his hand and coated it with his own saliva to make it into a lubricant. He placed it inbetween Ginga's butt cheeks.

The redhead's face flushed red, 'H-Hot..!' He could feel the temperature of Ryuga's cock teasing his skin, 'Ryuga must've been holding it in for a long time.'

"It's going in now~" he grinned. He placed the tip at the hole, then SHOVED THE REST IN.

"WAHHH~..AH!..AH!...NNHHH…AAAHHHH!" Ginga moaned when Ryuga hit his specialspot.

He thrusted hard and fast, enjoying Ginga's pleasurable screams.

The boy clutched the bed covers and felt a sharp tingle ecstasy flow through his body each timeRyuga rammed into him.

'I don't know if this guy is a virgin or not,' Ryuga drooled and sped up his thrusting, 'He feels so good~! I just want to wreck his entrance!'

Ginga felt the sudden change and harshness in the thrusts and it made his body lose control. The drugs made him crave more of Ryuga's cock inside him.

The two were damped with sweat and the bed was wet with their sex juices. The room was filled with lust and desire.

"AH!..AH!..RYU~..GAH!"

Ryuga had a sadistic idea, he slowed down barely touching the spot. He glanced to see if Gingawas okay.

"R-Ryuugah..ahh~…ahhhnn…mhhmm….wh-why..so..slow ah!" Ginga asked while catching his breath.

"Why? I think I was too rough, but if you want it to be fast and hard, BEG!" he smirked.

"H-Huh?"

Ryuga stopped thrusting, but his cock teased the spot inside Ginga.

"AH!..PLEASE…MOVE!..PLEASE!" Ginga begged.

"Hn, not sexy enough." He smirked

"Pl-Please move I-I can't take it anymore, please just move!" Ginga begged and cried a little.

"Hmm, then why not you move your hips on your own."

"What?! No way!" Ginga was pissed now, "I already begged so start moving!"

"If you keep being stubborn, then I'll pull out."

"FINE, PULL OUT!"

"WHAT?! YOU KNOW I'M YOUR ONLY HOPE OF GETTING BETTER!"

"I don't care anymore!" Ginga shouted.

Ryuga pulled out, "Fine, be that way."

"Hmph!"

'What is he thinking?!' Ryuga thought and pouted a little, 'Things were going so well too.'

"So, what are you gonna do now?"

"I'll just use that." He pointed to the yellow banana-like structure.

'A dildo?!' Ryuga was pissed that he was being replaced by a mere sex toy, "Fine, let's see you try then."

To be Continued. . .

Did i fool ya?

XD THANKS FOR READING

And special thanks to

WON-CHAN for correcting the major errors of the story!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ryuga argued, "We're BOTH so damn horny and you know it! Why the heck would you choose a sex toy over a real dick?!"

"Then stop being a jerk and do me!" Ginga argued back.

"Then beg for it!"

"BASTARD, I ALREADY DID THAT!" Ginga snapped.

The boy was fed up with Ryuga's stubbornness, so he crawled out of bed and walked towards the sex toy.

"Oi!" Ryuga was still hard and had a hard time walking, so he sat down on the floor trying to calm down his dick instead.

"AH~" Ginga moaned with his ass in the air and right in front of Ryuga, _'Now time for a little payback for making me beg..' _

The redhead tried inserting the banana-shaped dildo into himself. The tip went in and Ginga felt a rush of pleasure.

"Ergh…ah…hnn…AH!...OH!" he slowly slid the banana into his ass hole.

'_He's taunting me there's no way it could feel that good..'_ Ryuga swallowed hard.

"MNNN..OHH~ _*schlick*_…..ahhh!..ohhh…."

Ryuga could hear the sounds coming from Ginga's ass. The redhead was thrusting the banana fast and rough into himself. His dick was twitching from listening and watching.

"AHHH!...AHHH…OH…OH….HAH..HAH…..NNNGGGNN! SO GOOD" Ginga moaned loudly.

"THAT'S IT!" Ryuga pinned the redhead to the floor, "I'll give you a taste of the real thing!"

He removed the sex toy out of him and plunged his cock inside.

"AAAHHH!~…."

Ryuga drooled a little at the pleasure he felt to be inside the boy again, "AH!...damn…so good…..still so tight~!" he groaned out while thrusting hard and fast.

"R-RYUUGAAHH!...AH..N..NOT….SOW….ROUGHAH" Ginga had a hard time saying something.

"Ah!..shit…feel like comin!"

"ah….ME-"

Both of them reached their sticky climax. The drug wore off and the redhead passed out asleep.

"DAMN THAT WAS GOOD!" he took his dick out and cum flowed out of Ginga's entrance, "Is he gonna be okay? OH..MY..GOD.." Ryuga blushed.

Ginga was still in the same position, ass up, dripping with cum, his face was covered with cum and his mouth panted a little as he slept.

The boy looked so erotic, so Ryuga used his cell phone to take pictures of it all.

He put his phone away, "That should be enough pictures, now to clean him up."

He carried Ginga bridal style to the tub filled with warm water.

After Ryuga washed Ginga's body, "His body seems okay now….except his ass. Maybe I should clean the inside too."

He separated Ginga's fragile legs and placed two fingers inside him. Ryuga thrusted his fingers in a scissoring motion. A huge amount of cum slowly oozed out of Ginga's ass.

"Crap, I came too much….must have been really good."

**3 min. later**

"Now I'm finally done" Ryuga placed Ginga's body on the bed and tucked him in, he looked at the boy for a while and decided to give him a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night~" Ryuga whispered gently.

He walked to the bathroom with his phone, turned on the tubs water waiting for it to fill up again. To pass time he looked at the photos that he took.

Ryuga swallowed and got hard from just looking at it for a while, and started masturbating.

"Shit….." Ryuga moaned a little, _'Why does he have to be so…damn good?'_

Angel: How could you Ryuga? On the first day you meet, you did such terrible things to that kid!

'_Where were you when I needed you the most?!'_

The angel disappeared.

"Ngh!" Ryuga came.

He stood up and took a bath.

After bathing, he went to bed laying Ginga on his chest.

"Love at first fuck" Ryuuga murmured as he watched his partner sleep on his chest.

It would be best to take a picture of him sleeping, so he did. Ryuga took a picture of his sleeping Ginga and then fell asleep with him.

**Morning**

"MMmmnnnggg…" Ginga was somehow awake and felt a warm sensation, throughout his body.

Ginga's hand moved and touched something long and thick.

'_What's this? Its long and thick….hmmm?' _the redhead kept touching it, up and down trying to know what it is.

"_You can still go for another round?"_

Ginga opened his eyes and looked up.

"Huh?...HHHUUUUHHHH!?" he was surprised he tried standing up but his ass felt like it was in agony, "OOWwww….wh-….wha!?..."

Ryuga smirked a little, "You might wanna look where you're touching."

Ginga looked down and he went pale and fell out of bed. He had touched Ryuga's "special place."

"Oh-my-GOD!" Ginga was terrified, _'What did I do last night? Why are we naked?!'_

"Can't remember?" Ryuga looked at Ginga with a devilish smirk.

"D-Did we…did we do….did we do something?" he asked flustered.

"Well we had mind blowing sex." Ryuga stood up trying to find his pair of boxers and shorts.

"Aaahhh…AAAAAHHHHHH!" Ginga sreamed.

"Wow…." Ryuga just looked at the boy.

"We just met…we…had….we had-"

"Sex"

Ginga just stared wide eye, _'How can he be so calm about this?!' _ he thought.

"Come downstairs when you're ready" Ryuga tried to step out of the room but the redhead tugged his leg.

"Bastard! Give it back! Give it back!" Ginga wanted to cry.

Ryuga crouched and looked at the poor uke, "Sorry, but I can't give it back….Oh and you're naked." He grinned, "Want another round?"

Ginga growled, "Go to hell!"

"Already there" Ryuga smirked triumphantly and made his way downstairs to make breakfast.

**To be Continued. . .**

* * *

**Ush! thankyou for reading and please review! they are like crack to me~**

**and thankyou again won chan for betta reading the my stories**


	6. Chapter 6

**Breakfast**

'_I think he thinks last night was a mistake.' _Ryuga was lost in thought while making two omelets for breakfast.

Suddenly Ginga appeared with a grumpy pouting face. He was dressed back to his old clothes and heading towards the front door.

Ryuga stopped him, "Where do you think _you're_ going?" he grabbed Ginga's arm roughly.

"What do you mean _where_; I'm going back home!" Ginga yanked his arm away.

"Stay"

"Why should I?!"

"'Cause you haven't had breakfast yet." he dragged Ginga to the counter where 2 plates were placed.

"What are we having?" Ginga asked.

"Omelet" Ryuga replied while placing a freshly cooked one on Ginga's plate and his own plate, he offered, "Well..dig in"

Ginga ate a piece and his eyes became wide. He blushed and kept eating more.

Ryuga watched as he enjoyed it, _'Kawaii' _

The boy looked at Ryuga and finally asked, "Why are you acting so calm?"

"Hm?"

"I mean..after what we did last night."

"Okay, what do you want us to be then?" Ryuuga placed down his fork and looked Ginga in the eye, _'Please say lovers please say lovers!' _he hoped repeated.

"Friends"

Ryuga slammed his hands on the counter and stood up, "FRIENDS?! NO WAY! DO FRIENDS DO THOSE SORTS OF THINGS; LIKE KISSING AND FUCKING?!"

Ginga protested back, "WE HARDLY KNOW EACHOTHER! THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT US TO BE THEN!?"

"Lovers…."

Ginga stared at him, "We can't be…it's impossible…."

"WHY?!"

"….." Ginga just looked away.

"Then should I ask?"

"Ask what?"

Ryuga grabbed both of Ginga's hands and stared deeply at his eyes, "Will you go out with me?"

"Wha-?!"

"I know you heard me. So is it a yes or a yes…ah, I mean no.." Ryuga's heart was beating fast.

This was the first time that he asked someone out and fell in love deeply with them.

"Ummm…." Ginga didn't know what to say.

"Well?"

He hesitated, "Umm..okay…"

"Cool! So where do you want to go today?"

"Uh, I think I should go home first….We can hang out later on today."

"Yeah, yeah" Ryuga nodded.

"So umm we're done here, right….can I go home now?"

"Ah, sure, sure! Can I escort you?"

"You can't….and please….please let go of my hands now." Ginga sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah!" he let go and blushed a little.

Ginga stood up and was about to walk out of the door, but Ryuga pulled him back in into a hug.

"Hmmn" Ryuga hummed in the hug.

"Ryuga…"the redhead hugged him back,_ 'Its sooo…warm' _he closed his eyes to feel the warmth for a few moments until Ryuga let go.

"So umm…uhh….you should go home..ummm..uhh…ahh..ummm.." Ryuga didn't know what to say next.

"Oh! Um ah..yeah..so ummm…see you later, umm afternoon at the park!" Ginga said and walked out of the house, through the gate, and went home.

"You are going to stay here! Don't do anything but rest! Okay, Kyouya!?"

"Y-Yeah" Kyouya just laid down resting.

The pain in his leg that was stabbed by glass felt horrible. The caretaker went out and locked the door from the outside, just so Kyouya wouldn't have any ideas on getting out.

As the care taker walked a few miles away from the small apartment there a young boy bumped into her.

"Sorry" Ginga apologized.

"Watch it" The caretaker said.

'_What a mean woman, oh well'_ Ginga thought walking down the road to his house happily.

"I have a friend, I have a friend, lalalala" He sang happily and started skipping.

A few moments later he heard groaning sounds, "Rghh..ah..it still hurts…nghh!"

Ginga looked around; he saw a little open window. He tip toed to look inside. There he saw a young boy, green hair, and had cross-like scars below his eyes.

"Um, are you alright?" Ginga asked.

"Huh?" Kyouya looked up to see a boy.

"I said are you alright?" Ginga asked again.

"…." Kyouya didn't respond, instead he hid under the blanket.

"Umm don't be afraid I won't hurt you." Ginga tilted his head to the side, "Who are you?"

Still no reply.

"Umm, okay I'll introduce myself first. My name is Ginga Hagane!" Ginga said.

"Ginga…"Kyouya murmured.

"So what is yours?"

"I'm Kyouya Tetagami" Kyouya said still under the blanket.

"Can I see your face….?"

"No…" Kyouya replied.

"Are you scared? Don't worry! Just look at me and you'll be better!"

Kyouya took off the blanket that was hiding him, there he saw Ginga smiling. He just stared at the redhead.

"Wow, you look so cool! Can you get closer so I can see you clearly?"

"Uhh…yeah." Kyouya stood up but the pain on his other leg wouldn't let him stand. So he placed the burden onto his other leg. There Kyouya was able to hop his way towards the small window.

"Where are you?" Kyouy asked.

"Boo!"Ginga tried to scare him but his plan didn't work.

"What are you doing?" Kyouya just stared.

"Sorry I was just trying to..scare..you" Ginga trailed off and reached towards Kyouya's face, cupping both his cheeks.

Kyouya blushed, _'He has warm hands and a great smile.'_

"Cool!" Ginga's thumbs rubbed both of the scars on each cheek, "What happened to these?!"

"That's a secret…what's so cool about it anyway?"

"You look like some kind of umm…lion I think." Ginga's eyes sparkled.

"Ah r-really!?" Kyoua stuttered.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"** A woman pushed Ginga away from the window  
***Thud***

"HEY! DON'T HURT HIM!" Kyouya protested.

"**GO AWAY! YOU BRAT!"** The woman who happened to be the caretaker.

"Whaaaa?!" Ginga stood up and ran away.

"**DAMN BRAT!"** The caretaker said she unlocked the door that opened the apartment, stepped inside, and shut the door.

Kyouya muttered, "You shouldn't scare him like that.."

"**Shut up you! My ass is on the line here, I'm risking my life here! You should stop talking to people from the outside!"**

"But I think he's trustworthy."

"**Don't be fooled by the looks of that boy!"** The caretaker said, she gave Kyouya a bento.

The teen sighed, "But I wanted him to be my friend."

"**WELL GUESS WHAT! YOU CANT BE HIS-"**

"WE ARE FRIENDS KYOUYA!" Ginga shouted from the window grinning.

Kyouya was just surprised he came back; he stared at the grinning boy at the window then he too started laughing.

'_He's so interesting' _Kyouya thought.

"**GO AWAY BRAT!"**

"Yikes, gotta go Kyouya!" Ginga waved bye and ran away from the caretaker's wrath.

**To be Continued. . .**


End file.
